


You Idiot

by Redcrow



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Reunion, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redcrow/pseuds/Redcrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's about to get married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Idiot

Dear god, am I really doing this, is this really happening? I don't love her. I care about her but I don't love her....I love...someone else. I can't do this, I can't do this to her she doesn't deserve it. Is it worse to call it off now just as she's getting ready to walk down the aisle or would it be better after? No..I can't do that to her..it would be best to put a stop to it now.

John looked around the room, the room in the church, with it's flowers and pretty windows and hated himself, hated Sherlock for leaving him alone, making him think he needed this, which in turn caused him put this whole thing in motion. A motion he now needed to stop, he now needed to employ damage control. Jesus Christ!

John picked up his phone and sent a text to Lestrade, his best man. God that was sad really, his best man was really only a friend because of Sherlock. He sighed, at least Greg knew exactly what to do, they had discussed this more than once, in fact Greg had tried to talk him out of the marriage knowing it wasn't really what he wanted. That was one small comfort he supposed, that Greg would tell everyone to stop this now.

John scrubbed a hand over his face. "God I'm a bastard." He mumbled.

"No you're not John, You're the best man I've ever know" The deep baritone was unmistakable.

John whirled around, rising from his chair at the same time. He blinked, his jaw dropping open. There was also no mistaking the figure in the doorway, the tall, thin frame, the dark curls, a little shorter, those unbelievable eyes.

John felt himself stagger and he gripped the back of the chair for support. This can't be real.  
"I must be hallucinating, it's the stress." John whispered to himself.

Sherlock stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. John took an involuntary step back still holding onto the backrest of the chair.  
Sherlock expression darkened, the corners of his mouth turned down fractionally.

"No John, I am here." 

"B..but why, how...how are you here?"

"It's a long story John. This isn't really the time and place for that."

"NOT THE TIME AND PLACE!" John was shouting now, not just shouting, bellowing. All his pain and rage was bubbling to the surface.  
"WHY. Why are you here? Is it to torture me, do you get off on making my life a disaster area? What do you want a FUCKING CRIME SCENE?" John lunged forward, throwing himself at Sherlock, his fists raised.

Sherlock took the first punch, it split his lip and streaked his chin with his own blood. As John pulled back his fist again Sherlock reached up to block it. He grabbed both of John's wrists, stopping him from striking again. They stood there like that, with John straining against his hold for a moment, then John's strength fled from his arms, leaving him feeling weak and sick. He dropped his gaze, unable to look at Sherlock now.

"You utter bastard. How can you treat people like that? How can you be so completely fucking disconnected? We were supposed to be friends, you said so yourself, you said I was your only friend. Not fucking surprising considering how you treat people..." John realised he was babbling and quickly shut his mouth.  
There was a deep and pervading silence and then that wonderful voice, that voice he thought he'd never hear again sounded in his ears.

"I am sorry....so sorry." Sherlock sounded broken and surprisingly sincere.

John stared at him wide eyed, his wrists still in Sherlock's grip. A sudden wave of utter relief washed over him and he almost fell to the floor.

"I will explain it all to you John, just not here, not now. You're about to get married." Sherlock released John's hands and they dropped to his sides.

"No I'm not, I just called it off." John spoke quietly, almost not believing himself. 

"You.. you have? Why?" Sherlock expression was now unreadable, as John studied him relief turned to elation but he wasn't going to admit that to the bastard.

"I don't love her, it would be cruel to go through with it. I...I love someone else."

"I see. Well this is an ...interesting situation." Sherlock turned, hiding the slight smile he couldn't stop.

"No it's not fucking interesting, it's a bloody mess and it's your fault."

"What?" Sherlock turned back with a frown. "How exactly is this my fault?"

"Because it's you, you idiot. I love you and it took losing you to admit it to myself."

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from an Anon on tumblr. "I want you to write about John's wedding, right before the service, when Sherlock reappears."
> 
> Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, I just borrow them from time to time.


End file.
